


Wet Dreams

by pancakezrule



Category: Descendants (2015), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakezrule/pseuds/pancakezrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay has a wet dream. Carlos gets a little too excited, and soon there's some awkward hand jobs and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some sucky Jaylos smut. Because this ship is from a sucky Disney musical of all things, and there's a startling lack of smut. So here's a little drabble. 
> 
> Just kinda work with me here, I've never written anything like this before. Sorry if they're totally out of character, but it's just some smut. 
> 
> Enjoy yourself.

Carlos doesn't really know what's going on when he's woken up. He's groggy and half asleep, only slightly aware of the noises coming from the other side of the room. He hears Jay making some sort of low noise, one that his sleepy brain interprets as pain. Carlos jolts up in bed, blinking rapidly and scanning the room to see if there are any intruders. 

There aren't. But Jay makes the noise again, and, oh. Oh. Oh fuck. No, it wasn't pain. It was _pleasure_. Jay was _moaning_. Oh fucking hell, Jay was moaning. In his sleep. 

Carlos knew a little about what was going on. He was the youngest in the group, yeah, but he was smart enough to be in some of their classes. Even back on the Isle of the Lost, when all three of his friends were with him in health class. That's why he knows exactly what Jay is doing. He's having some sort of dream. A wet dream, if Carlos remembers correctly.

Jay moans again, louder this time, starling Carlos. His eyes widen as he watches his friend. He can only see the darkened outline of Jay under the covers, but he's writhing on the bed and the box springs creak beneath him. Jay is grinding down on the mattress, moaning filthily into his pillow. 

The whole thing makes Carlos feel funny. A strange kind of funny that he can't really explain. It makes his tummy tingly and his head is dizzy in a way that forces him to lay down, but he keeps watching Jay. With each little moan from Jay, Carlos feels the tingly sensation, and he's startled to watch a bulge form in his pants. 

He doesn't know what to do. He really doesn't. The lesson didn't go past puberty's dreams, and he didn't have free access to the Internet back home like he does here. But still, the laptop is beneath Jay's bed. He can't even get up and check out what to do online. 

Eventually, he decides to do what Jay's doing. It seems to be working for him. Carlos turns over onto his belly, rocking his hips down against the mattress. But from this angle he can't see Jay, and that simply won't do, so he flops back over and decides to use his hand instead. 

Carlos moans softly, his eyes fluttering shut as he presses the heel of his palm against his crotch. He presses down against his pajama pants while he rubs his palm over his clothed cock. The material of his boxers rubs in an almost painful sort of pleasing way against the sensitive skin of his cock as he does so. 

Jay is talking quietly under his breath as he grinds down against the mattress. Carlos lets out a single, broken whimper and presses his hand down harder against the tent in his pants. His breath hitches in the back of his throat as he circles his palm, bucking up into his hand as he works himself. 

Jay's bed creaks as he shifts, and Carlos stills suddenly. He's breathing fast, heart pounding against his ribcage in a mixture of nervousness and excitement. His hand feels so _good_. He never knew he could feel this way. The boy shifts a little, moaning breathily as the fabric of his underwear drags along the head of his cock again. 

"Carlos?" Jay mutters groggily, and, oh fucking hell, he's not asleep anymore. 

Carlos quickly tucks his hands underneath his thighs, his eyes wide as he looks over at the shadowy figure sitting up in bed. He clears his throat a little, trying to keep his voice from wavering. "I uh. Hey. You're awake." 

Jay grunts in response and stands up. He shuffles toward Carlos and the boy shifts around anxiously, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from making any embarrassing noises. "Yeah." Jay mumbles, his voice laced with confusion and concern. "Are you okay? I heard you make a noise."

"Fine." Carlos quickly replies, stilling when he sees the outline of Jay's arm reach for the lamp on Carlos' bedside table. "No, you don't-"

Jay flicks the light on, blinking rapidly at the flood of bright light that fills the room. Carlos whines softly and throws his duvet over his head, bending his knees up. Hiding from Jay. Super good plan. 

The older boy grunts and yanks the blanket away, completely pulling it off the bed. There's a quick intake of air from the boy, and yeah, he must see the tent in Carlos' pants. Carlos looks sheepishly up at Jay, who's staring down at him with wide eyes. Wide eyes trained on Carlos' dick. 

"You were.." 

Carlos nods a little, his cheeks burning a bright red as he shamefully looks away. "You uh. You were dreaming and- And it made me feel- So I-"

"-Yeah." Jay sits down on the edge of Carlos' bed. He's shirtless. Fucking shirtless and only in his boxers. Carlos stares at the rather large bulge in his friend's underwear, eyes widening at the tent it makes. It's much larger than his, and suddenly Carlos shifts nervously. He moves his hands to cover his crotch, but Jay stops him. 

"Don't." He snaps, swatting Carlos' hands aside. The younger boy can only nod. "I want to- Carlos, I want to try something."

"Okay." 

Jay pauses for a moment, clearly shocked by the open agreement. He watches Carlos for a moment before sliding his fingers beneath the light grey fabric of the younger boy's shirt. Jay feels along the expanse of Carlos' abdomen. Carlos blinks up at him, biting down harshly on his bottom lip the entire time. He won't make a sound. He's not going to scare Jay off. But then Jay shifts his hand a little, his fingers brushing over the head of the smaller boy's nipple, and-

"Fuck!" Carlos moans, arching his back off the bed. 

The corners of Jay's lips quirk up in a sly grin at the noise. He pinches the little nub, rolling it between his fingers. It sends waves of pleasure through Carlos, and he can only whimper quietly through it all. Jay chuckles softly and removes his hand from beneath Carlos' shirt, earning a noise disapproval from the boy. But the larger lad quickly removes Carlos' shirt, tossing it aside and silencing the younger boy. 

Jay crawls onto the bed, straddling the smaller boy's lap. The action causes their growing erections to brush against one another, and both of them moan out at the feeling. 

"Was you." Jay mumbles, bending down to nuzzle into the crook Carlos' neck. His breath ghosts out along the younger boy's skin, causing him to shiver. "You were in my dream."

Carlos tangles his fingers in Jay's long black hair, tugging his head up. The kiss is hard and sloppy, with a little too much tongue and teeth clashing. Carlos guesses it must be both of their first times, and neither of them seemed to know what they're doing. But it's fine with Carlos. Anything at this point is fine with Carlos. 

Jay rolls his hips down against Carlos', the friction sending shockwaves of pleasure through their bodies. Carlos moans into Jay's mouth, bucking his hips up frantically to get more of that feeling. 

Jay huffs out sharply and scoots up a little, sitting more on Carlos' tummy than his hips. The younger boy whines, bucking his hips up. He feels nothing but air. Carlos opens his mouth to protest when Jay locks their lips together again, tongue swiping along the younger boy's lip, working his mouth open. 

And, okay, maybe this _isn't_ Jay's first time. Carlos must have stilled at that thought, because suddenly Jay is pulling back. He blinks down at Carlos, concern etched onto his features. "You okay?"

Carlos nods, breathless. "Y-Yeah. I'm good. Fuck- I- Sorry."

Jay simply shakes his head, chucking softly as he shifts again. He rolls his hips down against Carlos' once more before climbing off of him, earning a pleading little whine from the smaller boy. Jay settles down on the bed beside Carlos, watching the younger arch off the bed, practically begging for more contact. 

Jay swiftly pulls down the boy's pants and boxers just enough to free his cock, the head red and dripping precum. He brushes his fingertips lightly up the length, thumbing the slick slit before diving back down. The action drives Carlos completely insane. He's never felt this before, any of this. The boy is moaning loudly, his head tipped back and his eyes screwed shut. He bucks his hips up into Jay's touch, and Jay moans at the sight. 

"You're so beautiful." Jay whispers, Carlos shuddering at the compliment. He moans out loudly when Jay dips his fingers, working a sensitive spot just below the head of Carlos' cock. 

Carlos has his fingers tangled in the bedsheets, tugging relentlessly on the fabric as he bucks up into Jay's hand. He turns his head to watch the darker skinned boy, admiring the way his pupils darken his eyes as they're blown wide with lust. Jay has his hand down his own boxers, tugging on his cock in tune to the movement on Carlos. 

"Jay- I- Ah- P-Please-" Carlos begs, moaning obscenely. 

Jay nods, his lips parted as he groans, low and needy. He tilts his head to the side, watching Carlos as the boy arches into each pull of his cock. Jay's movements become more erratic as Carlos begins to whimper, chasing both of their release. 

Jay swipes his thumb along the head of Carlos' cock, paying extra attention to all the sensitive areas, and soon the boy is practically screaming out his name. Carlos cums quickly, Jay continuing to move his hand, working him through it. He moves his fist up and down Carlos' shaft once more before releasing his grip. 

Jay tips his head back as he comes, his long, dark hair sticking to his forehead and his lips parted in a silent moan. The boy tumbles down next to Carlos, the two of them a bundle of heavy limbs. Carlos is smiling at Jay, who just simply stares back. 

Jay runs his fingers along the white stripes along Carlos' tummy, collecting the pearly beads on his fingers before sticking them in his mouth. The younger boy moans at the sight, wriggling to press his lips against Jay's once his fingers are out of the way. 

They kiss like that, slow and languid, like they have all the time in the world. Carlos' limbs feel heavy, and he's swimming in bliss. Jay breaks the kiss to wiggle out of his boxers, swiping up the extra mess from Carlos's tummy before tossing his clothes aside. He helps the younger boy out of his own clothes before pulling the sheet up over them. 

Carlos lets out a content sigh, turning on his side. He lays his head over Jay's heart, listening as the thudding gradually slows as Jay calms down from the rush. He decides to make it a habit of watching Jay sleep.


End file.
